un premier baiser
by Windofblood
Summary: Le premier baiser entre Seto et Téa ..Mon résumé est nul


_**Un premier baiser **_

Téa Gardner , regardait ses meilleurs amis Tristan et Joey jouer au football au centre de la cour .La jeune fille de 5 ans ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant ses deux amis faire les idiots , ils s'amusaient plus à celui qui marquerait le but de la manière la plus originale qu'au foot . Soudain son regard fut attiré par deux iris bleus froids d'une beauté rare, elle savait qui possédait de tels yeux , c'était Seto Kaiba, un garçon de sa classe qui était nouveau , il était plus grand qu'elle, même plus grand que Joey et Tristan .C'était un garçon assez solitaire, il passait toutes ses récréations seul sous un arbre, un cerisier encore en fleurs, à lire , cela attristait beaucoup Téa qui n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un se retrouvait tout seul . Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et voyant qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur jeu, en profita pour s'éclipser et le rejoindre .

Seto lisait son livre et ne remarqua donc pas l'arrivée de la jeune fille . Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui .Seto leva les yeux de son livre sur les duels de monstres et il se trouva nez à nez avec une petite brunette aux yeux bleus océan dans lesquels il venait de littéralement plonger . Il la trouvait magnifique ,il savait qu'elle s'appelait Téa, qu'ils avaient le même âge et qu'elle était tout le temps avec deux garçons un blond et un brun châtain . Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui mais elle était très mignonne avec ses yeux, et ce sourire qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais .

En ce moment elle regardait Seto en attendant une réponse à sa question .Le jeune garçon ne put que sourire et hocher la tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation . Elle s'installa donc à côté de lui tout en souriant . Téa ne sachant trop quoi dire , resta simplement assise à côté de lui sans parler ,Seto appréciait la présence de sa camarade même si lui aussi ignorait quoi dire .La récréation se passa ainsi dans le silence le plus complet entre les deux enfants .Durant toute la semaine ce scénario se déroula , c'était une sorte de rituel ; Seto s'asseyait sous le cerisier et Téa venait le rejoindre après avoir passé un peu de temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis . Ceux-ci s'étaient d'abord posés des questions , sur cette « amitié » nouvelle mais après avoir discutés avec Téa ils s'y étaient habitués et soupçonnaient leur amie d'être amoureuse du jeune garçon . La semaine suivante Téa se décida à ouvrir la bouche , toutes leur récréations n'allaient pas se dérouler ainsi .En arrivant vers leur arbre , Téa s'assit et commença à lui parler doucement , comme par peur de l'effrayer , ou de le vexer . Au début il parut surprit mais se reprit bien vite et il lui répondit tout aussi doucement par crainte de lui faire peur et qu'elle ne parte .La semaine fut plus animée que la précédente puisqu'ils discutaient . Nous étions vendredi le dernier jour d'école de la semaine et nos deux petits amis bavardaient de tout et de rien comme ils l'avaient fait tout au long de la semaine , La récréation allait bientôt se terminer et aucun des deux ne le voulaient .Soudain sans savoir pourquoi il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts , il fut surprit et heureux de constater qu'elle ne les retira pas et en la regardant bien il remarqua qu'elle rougissait .Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne comme ça , il avait envie de l'embrasser , sa bouche avait l'air tellement douce .Il se rapprocha doucement pour lui laisser le temps de s'en aller si elle le souhaitait , Téa était intimidée, elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçons , elle était terrifiée à l'idée de décevoir Seto . D'un autre côté elle désirait vraiment embrasser le jeune homme , alors prenant son courage à deux mains elle se rapprocha elle aussi de lui , ils étaient maintenant si près qu'il sentait le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau . Seto rompit l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa tendrement .Au bout d'un moment les deux s'écartèrent aussi rouge l'un que l'autre . Téa n'osait pas regarder Seto de peur qu'il ne se moque d'elle . Mais il n'en fit rien , il se contenta de lui relever la tête avec sa main pour l'obliger à le regarder et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent elle vit qu'il souriait . La maîtresse appela les élèves et Téa et Seto rentrèrent ensemble ,leurs mains entrelacées derrière le dos , en se promettant de recommencer ça à la prochaine récréation .


End file.
